This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will map soil and water heavy metal distribution in Ward and McHenry Counties, North Dakota. This activity is intended to link directly with the (1) amphibian life history and species field distribution maps being generated by the AGP and (2) the creation of GIS heavy metals layer to be tested against human-health and biomonitor hypotheses, e.g, GIS layers of salamander presence/absence, GIS layer of salamander life history, and/or GIS layer of bladder cancer rates. Currently, there is no information regarding heavy metal distribution in relation to the known surficial geology in northwest North Dakota. The departments of Geosciences, Chemistry, and Biology at Minot State University are joining together to conduct a detailed investigation looking at the relationship between environmental toxicants and biomontoring systems (amphibians [specifically salamanders] and crops [specifically canola]).